


Lost Lamb

by Skitty_the_Great



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, questionable non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_the_Great/pseuds/Skitty_the_Great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and Jenny have their first time together and Giles is surprised by Jenny's...ahem....darker side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many many years ago. It was, in fact, the first fanfic I ever wrote, which is why I included it here. I'm not sure I'm proud of it anymore, but you should always remember your humble beginnings.

Giles strained at the ropes holding his wrists to the headboard. He wanted to touch the writhing bundle on top of him so much, but this was her game, not his. Candle light flickered on the walls, giving the room a warm, seductive glow.

“Jenny…” he said almost pleadingly, pulling at his bonds. The beautiful woman, the love of his life, raised her head and met his eyes. She smiled her sweet little smile. Those lips…Giles was always mesmerized by her lips. They were so full with just a hint of pouting in them, even when she was at her most jubilant. Even now, when she had him at her mercy, he could see that tiny pout, like a secret only he was meant to see, saying “Now I have you…but I want more.”

“Rupert…” she whispered softly and Giles’s whole body tingled at the sound. She had such a way of saying his name, a way that made him think anything was possible, as long as he had her. “…I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he wisped, barely finding the air necessary to push the words past his lips. “I always have.”

“Do you trust me?”

Giles chucked. From the sound of her voice, he thought for a moment that she might actually believe he didn’t. “I will always trust you.”

“Good,” and she lowered her lips to his. Her kiss was so soft, those magnificently succulent lips pressed flush against his. Her delicate frame seemed to meld into his body as she wrapped her arms up under his shoulders and gently deepened the kiss. Her quick little tongue softly flicked against his lips, entreating entry, and he allowed it with delight. He let her tongue slowly explore the contours of his mouth, before beginning to wrestle back with his own. The intimacy of the moment as their tongues slid against each other made Giles’s head reel. He moaned with disappointment when she pulled way.

“Jenny…” he once more entreated, pulling at his bonds.

“Tut-tut, Rupert. All good things to those who wait. I thought you tweedy British men were supposed to be the most patient people in the world.” She was mocking him, clearly, but he didn’t mind. There was laughter behind her eyes and if he had to stay tied up for the rest of his life just to keep it there, then it was a small price to pay.

“Jenny…I just want you to know…this business with Angel…”

“Shhhh…I told you. Buffy and I talked today, and, while far from forgiving me, she knows I’m going to do everything in my power to fix this. I’m not proud of what I did, but I’m going to help make it better. You’ll see. We’ll get through this. Together.” She leaned down and kissed him once more. “Let’s not talk about Buffy right now. I’d rather just enjoy your company, seeing as how I’ve got you all trussed up with nowhere to go.” She smiled at him again and he smiled back. Regardless of the gravity of the situation, he was, after all, only a man. A man with a beautiful woman…a woman he happened to love…draped across his body, one leg lightly placed between his, making him painfully aware of just how aroused he was.

Every shift of her weight rubbed ever so slightly against him in a painfully teasing way. As her thigh came into direct contact with his trouser encased hardness, she smiled in a wickedly superior way, but not without a touch of kindness to it. Her nose crinkled as her smile widened and her eyes glimmered. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she slid her hand down his body to rest over his groin.

“Well, well, Rupert…what have we here?” She squeezed him gently, noting the slight blush that painted his cheeks as she drew attention to his hard-on. “Seems to me that you’ve already got other things on your mind.”

Giles could think of nothing to say. He merely smiled sheepishly and nodded his head in a very boyish way. Jenny laughed sweetly, her voice pouring out of her throat like a bird who had just discovered its song.

“Well,” she whispered, her amusement turning into something stronger, something a little more smoldering, “let me distract you further.” This time when she kissed him, something had changed. No longer were these kisses of longing, now they were kisses of promise. Her breathing was deeper, and her chest heaved against him. He could feel her nipples brushing against him through the double fabric of their shirts. She rubbed him gently with her thigh, while tracing her fingers lightly over his erection through the fabric of his pants. The teasing sensation of almost being touched but not quite was practically more than Giles could bear. He pulled harder than ever at his bonds. If this was going to be their first time, he wanted to participate, damn it all. But the ropes would not give, and Jenny seemed to take no notice of his efforts. He cursed himself for even agreeing to this silly charade.

However, as Jenny’s hand slowly began inching down past his waist band, all protests died. His thoughts all centered on the impending connection, the inevitable touch. As her fingers lightly brushed the tip of his penis for the first time, his entire body jerked.

Settling her body firmly against his, Jenny wrapped her fingers around his throbbing length and squeezed. She felt the man beneath her shudder and she kissed him with a sudden passion he had not been expecting. She nipped playfully at his lips and plunged her tongue into his mouth as she began to stroke his cock with a slowness that did not match her intense kisses. The loose fabric of her skirt had worked itself a little higher, exposing a part of her thigh. The slight tickle of his soft trousers against her bare skin was exhilarating. Running a thumb of the tip of his cock, she felt a small bead of pre-cum, and smile with relish. Breaking off her kiss, she placed a hand on Giles’s chest, and raised her self up to look at him.

Her dusky eyes had not lost their twinkle, but Giles now noted a fire he had not seen before. She released her grip on him slowly, almost reluctantly, and slide her hand up his chest. With painstaking care, she began to unbutton his shirt, never letting her eyes leave his. When the last button was undone, she slid her hands up his exposed chest, sinking her nails into his pecks, like an animal preparing to make the killing blow on its now helpless prey. Giles’s heart began to race.

“I want you Rupert. I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you.” She looked into his eyes, and the only response he could give was to swallow deeply. Jenny lowered her head to the bare chest in front of her, trailing the tip of her tong across his collar bone. For the briefest moment, she nipped at the base of his neck, causing little thrills to run through his entire body. Little by little, she began kissing her way down his torso, biting one nipple rather sharply as she traveled.

A moan escaped Giles lips as Jenny’s kisses moved steadily lower. Gripping the sides of his pants, he drew the offending garment down, underwear and all. She broke contact with his skin long enough to pull his legs free of their binding before smiling seductively at her now naked companion.

“Well, it seems one of us is now a tad overdressed, don’t’ you agree?”

Giles cleared his throat and tried not to look too giddy. “Oh yes. Quite.”

Jenny laughed quietly, seductively, and trailed her hand down the front of her shirt. It was all frothy pink frills, but with that innate combination of femininity and professionalism that she always seemed to carry. It dipped a little lower than was traditionally considered modest, but left just enough to the imagination. The mystery of what it covered was mesmerizing.

In a sudden move, Jenny ripped the shirt completely in two. The fabric split in one clean line down her taut stomach and fell from her shoulders in a cascade of slithering cloth. Giles actually winced at the sight. It had been a nice shirt and the sudden destruction of it had taken him off guard. It wasn’t like Jenny at all, but seeing the passion burning in her eyes, Giles forgot all about such silly things as ripped shirts. With teasing slowness, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall from her arms and leaving her bare-chested for his inspection. Giles drank in the sight of her for several long moments, unable to speak.

Jenny stood up, carefully, on the bed, straddling Giles just above his groin. She lightly stepped out of her skirt and kicked it aside, at which point Giles made another startling discovery. Jenny was not wearing any underwear. She stood above him, completely nude, looking down at him with a cockiness he had never seen before, but found himself liking a great deal. It was powerful and intoxicating.

“Jenny…” He once more made his plea, and this time she obliged.

She sank to her knees, positioned painfully close to his aching erection, but refusing to touch him. She licked his lips with the tip of her tongue before kissing him fiercely, as though she might devour him. She reached one hand between their bodies and placed it on his cock. Holding it at just the right angle, she sank onto him, impaling herself in one clean thrust.

For long seconds, Jenny did not move. Her breathing became more erratic with each passing moment. Giles could feel her squeezing him with her inner muscles, though the rest of her body laid limp across him. Gently, she nipped at his ear, making a slight purring noise. She squeezed him very tightly in several quick spasms, and Giles, unable to contain himself, jerked his hips violently upwards with a low moan. He heard Jenny chuckle.

“Ooohh, Daddy likes to play, does he?” She raised herself up to look him in the eyes. The passion seemed to have been banked ever so slightly, and she looked at him with a loving smile on her lips. “Rupert…” she began, but he jerked his head up off it’s pillow and crushed his lips to hers. Taken by surprise, her body jerked against him, making them both whimper with pleasure. Slowly, she began to grind against him.

Giles was finding breathing to be a much more difficult action than ever before. He gasped for air as his mind centered on the sensations rocketing through his body. He could feel the walls of Jenny’s pussy wrapped tight around him. He began thrusting into each of her grinding moves with increasing force.

Jenny moaned loudly as Giles’s cock began sliding in and out of her, moving faster and faster. She slammed herself down on him with each thrust.

“Oh, I want it hard…” she whispered, banging against him with little restraint. “Gonna ride you till you explode.” Her voice had become guttural, losing its music in the heat of passion. She raised herself above him, placing her hands on his chest, and began to pound against him in earnest.

Giles pulled harder than ever at the ropes holding his hands above his head. He had lost all feeling in them but it didn’t really matter. He moaned uncontrollably as Jenny slammed into him over and over again. It was so utterly violent, and yet so sensual at the same time. Giles knew he would not last long like this.

Jenny leaned over him very suddenly, her breasts hanging centimeters from his face. “Suck,” she ordered, and he was more than happy to oblige. He latched onto one rosy nipple and sucked on it, flicking his tongue against the hard little tip. She moaned loudly above him and he moved to the other nipple. Her thrusting had not lost its pace, and Giles, finding it hard to concentrate, bit down on the small bud rather sharply. Jenny practically screamed in pleasure as an orgasm raced through her body.

Giles felt every muscle in Jenny’s body go ridge, and her pussy clenched around him so tight that stars burst in front of his eyes. With a deep throated yell, he lost himself in her, spraying stream after stream of hot cum inside of her.

For long moments they lay there. Jenny’s body was limp once more, draped across his, with her face buried in his neck. She barely seemed to be breathing. Giles smiled weakly as he listened to her. It sounded as though she were singing quietly.

“Run and catch…the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch…”

“What the bloody hell?!”

Giles struggled to clear his mind. Who had said that? Who was in the room with them?

“DRU! Get off that sodding wanker this instant!”

Drusilla raised her head from Giles shoulder. Giles stared at her in horror as the room began to solidify in front of him. No longer was he in his bedroom, in his bed, with blankets and pillows. No, he was chained to a chair in the old factory. The candlelight on the walls was actually torchlight. The naked woman seated in his lap was not Jenny at all. And suddenly he remembered.

“Y-you…” He stammered in horror.

Dru smiled innocently and kissed him lightly on the nose. Angel appeared behind her, laying a possessive hand on her shoulder.

“Dru, we are done here.”

“I swear to bloody hell, woman! We leave you alone for five seconds and look what happens.” Spike looked outraged. If not for the wheelchair that kept him incapacitated, it seemed as though he could have gone on a killing spree right then and there, starting with Giles.

Dru turned slowly to look at the men behind her.

“Sorry,” she said lightly. “I was in the moment.”

Angel dragged her angrily off Giles lap. There was a sickening wet sound as she was pulled from him and their bodies separated.

“Go get dressed, Dru. And I don’t want to see you out here again.” Angel shoved her unceremoniously into Spike’s lap. “Take sit and spin with you. Someone needs to clean the stink of this disgusting pile of waste off you.”

Spike wrapped his arms protectively around Drusilla, covering her nudity with his coat as best he could.

“You’re gonna reek of librarian for days now, pet,” he said with a mixture of hostility and extreme sadness. “We better get you all cleaned up.” He turned his chair around and wheeled her out of the room as quickly as he was able.

“Well, Rupe, ol’ buddy,” Angel practically was smoldering with rage, but also seemed exceptionally pleased about something. “I’d be thanking Dru if I was in your position. Cause that, my friend, is the last woman you are ever gonna have your hands on.” He reached out and squeezed his check, in a mocking manner. “Ta!” He laughed uproarious, evilly, shaking his head. Then, slowly, he exited the room.

Giles sat in his chair, not even bothering to pull at his bonds. He brought his knees closer together in a futile attempt to hide his nudity. A low sob clawed its way out of his throat and echoed through the room. Two fat tears slid down his cheeks.

“Jenny…”


End file.
